Lawrence Pemberton
:"I get it! You wanna be this. I mean, who wouldn't? I've got it all! I've got the looks. I've got the brains, ah, checkmate by the way. I've got the whole school in the palm of my hand. But wait, there's more! I've got the girl of your dreams S'n my D; stylin' my do." :— The Law to Brian D in Episode 7 Lawrence Pepperton, or more commonly known by his gamertag The Law or Law, is the main antagonist of Season 1 in the VGHS series, serving as the arch-nemesis to Brian D ever since he was humiliated by him on live television, and has since become Law's equal. A world-famous amateur FPS gamer, Law is currently the highest ranked student at VGHS, as well as captain of its Varsity FPS team. Though renowned for his prowess in first-person shooters, Law has demonstrated a command over a variety of gaming genres, notably displaying great skill in both DxM and Chess. Later in the second season it was revealed that Law was bullied as a child, hence his antagonistic attitude towards others. Though defeated by Brian D in the Season 1 finale, it is presumed that Law was still ranked as both the #1 player in the school and captain of the Varsity FPS team during his time remaining at VGHS. The Law was found guilty for aimbotting after leaving the school. About halfway through Season 2, it was revealed that Shane Pizza has framed The Law for the supposed crime for still unknown reasons. Overview Season 1 :Main article: History of The Law (Season 1) At Season 1's start, The Law is the famed captain of the VGHS FPS Varsity team and number 1 ranked student in the prestigous gaming academy, commanding respect everywhere he goes. One day, during a pubstomp which was supposed to be a blowout to showcase his skills, Law is caught off-guard and killed by an unknown player named Brian D, who had been away from his keyboard and was subsequently underestimated by Law. The resulting and humiliating defeat for The Law garners Brian international attention, giving him passageway into VGHS. Confronting a somber Brian D after the latter defeated a student and subsequently (and unknowingly) expelled him, Law initially gives Brian D the impression that he bears no ill-will, giving him consoling advice. Law however proceeds to destroy Brian's keyboard and vows to make his life at VGHS a living hell. Throughout Season 1 Law and Brian D confront each other on numerous occasions. In Episode 4, Law pressures Brian into playing against him in a match, resulting in the two playing Dance Ex Machina, a match Law wins, however Brian D wins over the crowd. The very next episode, Episode 5, Brian competes in a skirmish between the JV and Varsity teams, only to learn that Law told Jenny Matrix, the JV FPS captain and Law's girlfriend, to place Brian on her team so he would have to face Law during the match. Law proceeds to repeatedly massacre Brian, leaving him on the brink of expulsion. During Episode 7, on the day of clan tryouts signups, Law prevents Brian from signing up for the FPS tryouts, resulting in a physical confrontation between them that ignites a school-wide brawl. Brian overcomes however and retrieves his signup card (which Law had tied to and hoisted up a flagpole) and registers himself before being expelled by Calhoun. In the Season 1 finale, Brian D returns to VGHS to compete in tryouts; having permanently locked himself in the system by signing in and securing the blessings of Calhoun. Law, permitted to compete in the match (being the captain of the varsity team) is forced to watch Brian and Jenny (who had broken up with him sometime between Episodes 7 and 8) compete and dominate the match; quickly garnering a 2-0 lead over Varsity that threatens to earn Brian enough points to be readmitted into VGHS. Though Law illegally intervenes, kicking a Varsity member off his computer and signing himself in, and ties the match 2-2—bringing the match to sudden death, he is defeated by Brian D along with the rest of the Varsity team, resulting in JV's victory and Brian D's readmission into VGHS. Season 2 After the FPS tryouts, The Law was sent to court and was found guilty for aimbotting by Anti-Aimbot Association.The result is that the VGHS Varsity is stripped of their victories and Brian D's scholarship has been removed. In the end of the first episode, Law surprisingly appears in Brian D's room, calling him best buddy, and saying that Mary Matrix made them roommates. It is unrevealed why The Law had come back to VGHS, but it is revealed that he was made Brian's roommate by Matrix because she wanted to remind him how much of a failure he was. The Law is no longer the suave and popular teenager that he once was, now eating messily, making fart noises, walking around in his underwear, and often resorting to childish nonsense. After learning that Ted is not officially Brian's roommate, he informs Ki of this and attempts to force her to evict her boyfriend, although he relents after getting permission to destroy Ted's stuff. Since his fall from grace, The Law has become largely unmotivated, eating junk food and wandering around in his underwear, much to the disgust of his classmates. He later plays Video Game High School The Video Game, a game designed by Ki depicting the events of the previous year from Brian's perspective. The game unearths some difficult memories of Law having been bullied himself in his early years. Despite some frustrating setbacks, he ultimately beats the game, apparently restoring his confidence to some degree. After spying on Shane Pizza in Episode, the Law begins trying to figure out who framed him for aimbotting through (poorly done) undercover work during Episode 5. He teams up with ShotBot, who is trying to redeem himself after the PwnZwn executives try to shut him down. Unable to intimidate Shane, he is captured trying to retrieve the proof of his innocence. At the end of the episode, he is tied up atop a pool of water and the flash drive with proof around his neck, with his schoolmates attempting to drop him in the water by hitting the target. ShotBot returns to save The Law by sacrificing himself. The Law gives the evidence to ShotBot's PwnZwn co-anchor Scott, and thus clears his name, although Shane is not uncovered as the mastermind who framed Law. In the final episode of Season 2, in the game against the Star Hollows High School Team, Coach Matrix decides to put The Law into play. Despite initial nausea and inability to perform as well as he used to, The Law tells Brian and Jenny to give him 30 seconds to take down an LMG'er. The Law allows himself to be killed in order to run a quick training program before returning to the field. He overcomes his initial ineptiude and reveals that the pro FPS player is still as skilled as always. He saves one bullet until the end of the training, when his clips are empty, and uses the one bullet to kill the LMG'er, taking his gun in order to take back the hill. The Law assists Brian in taking out the attackers as they approach the hill, with Jenny providing cover from the fort on top. When Brian runs out of ammo, Law stop hims from suicide bombing with a grenade, opting to perform the move himself and run down the hill holding two live grenades. This ultimate sacrifice eventually wins the game for VGHS, as Brian and Jenny are able to hold the fort afterwards for the full 10 minutes. However, following the match, when the team is celebrating, Napalm Energy Drink High School students arrive offering Law a player contract, telling him he doesn't belong at VGHS. Although initially it appears that The Law wants to remain at VGHS, he eventually leaves with the Napalm students, shouting obsceneties at the VGHS team. Personality The Law's personality is starkly contrasted to that of his arch-nemesis', Brian D. While Brian is a soft-spoken, good-natured kid, The Law is extremely aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering, never showing a moment of remorse throughout his campaign to subvert Brian and render his life at VGHS a living hell. Though its likely because of limited screen time, a lack of insight into his past or family, and writing that renders him a one-dimensional character. Though he generally seems to hide his malicious side in public, as evidenced when he fake befriends Brian at Jenny's party in Episode 4, The Law seems to have no qualms with exercising his control over his allies and constantly reminding others of their place, displaying an acute narcissism that borders on clinical. The only form of legitimate ''companionship Law seems to have ever had in the series was with Jenny, whom he was in a relationship with for most of Season 1. Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, the two were rarely shown together, and when they were, Law appeared to be possessive, ''especially around Brian. This possessiveness however, doesn't seem to have been emotionally driven at all, and its likely the case that he never cared for her, clearly showing no remorse when confessing to Brian that he'd never let her compete on Varsity. When confronting Brian in the Season 1 finale, after having disarmed him and in the midst of delivering a grand speech, Law claims that he is "not the bad guy". Whether or not Law believes this or not is unknown, though it does, at best, suggest an insane moral compass, if not a complete lack of one. By Season 2, Law begins a downward spiral, losing mental and emotional stability and his suave personality. It is implied in one of his hallucinations that the Law was bullied as a younger gamer and is cruel because of his emotional torment. Relationships Brian D Brian's arch-nemesis throughout the series, The Law took it upon himself to assume the role of Brian's primary relentless antagonizer after the latter received an essential free ride into VGHS at his expense. Law makes it a point at every turn to physically, mentally, and emotionally torment Brian so as to not only get him to leave VGHS, but also, and more importantly, destroy his new found reputation. In season one, The Law orchestrated a plan to rid of Brian using his then-girlfriend, Jenny Matrix, whom Brian harbored feelings for (a fact Law always seemed to be aware of). Jenny, secretly operating under the orders of Law and driven by the promise of position on the Varsity FPS team, offers Brian a spot on the Junior-Varsity FPS team, only for him to discover he was only offered position so he could be humiliated and defeated by Law in the annual JV/Varsity skirmish, destroying his reputation and putting pressure on the school administration to reconsider his enrollment. A great deal of tension between The Law and Brian stems from the stark difference in their personalities. While Brian is soft-spoken, playful, kind, and selfless, The Law is extremely aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering. The mutual hatred between Brian and Law ultimately climaxes in Season 1 Episode 7 when a confrontation between the two quickly becomes a fight, which in turn sparks a school-wide riot, resulting in Brian's expulsion. Ted Wong The Law and Ted have mutual dislike for each other, primarily because of The Law's antagonism towards Brian D. The two never interact face to face in Season 1, but when they are made roommates in Season 2, The Law attempts to kick Ted out of the room (as he was never offically moved there), although he allows Ted to stay after destroying his stuff and the room. Ki Swan Main article:Ki Swan In Season 1, The Law and Ki Swan don't have any scenes together, which most likely shows that they despise him, much like BrianD. In Season 2, however, as Ki Swan is the newly appointed Frag Floor Resident Advisor because of Ted Wong's room move and Shane Pizza's need for assistance, the Law seems to be on "ups and downs" with Ki. In Episode 2, when the Law complains about Ted unofficially moving in with Brian, he angers Ki Swan, and also by frustrating her by signing their agreement plans with the name "Fart Noises". After a considerably long talk, The Law signs it officially and they seem to be at a mutual level again. There hasn't been much more in relationship terms between The Law and Ki, because The Law is focusing not to annoy BrianD and Ted Wong but to figure out who framed him. Jenny Matrix Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend throughout most of season 1, Jenny Matrix and Law appear to have a mutual parasitic relationship; with Jenny harboring a deep desire to please her mother and make the FPS Varsity team (which Law captains), and Law using Jenny to orchestrate Brian's demise. There is little indication throughout the series that either two genuinely cares for each other. To the contrary, Law openly admits to Brian of having no intention of granting Jenny position on the FPS Varsity team; refusing to risk anyone stealing the spotlight from him. Jenny, after Games Dean spreads a rumor around the school claiming he witnessed Jenny and Brian making out, tells Brian that the two cannot spend time together solely out of fear of vindication from the Law. Eventually the two break up when Jenny confronts the Law about his admission to Brian that he has no intention of promoting her to Varsity, and the two display an intense hatred for each other in season finale. Mary Matrix Mary has not been seen interacting with the Law very much, but it is confirmed that Matrix despises him, and he is put in Brian D's room for the same reason. The Law's feelings towards Matrix are unconfirmed. ShotBot ShotBot is Law's best friend in Season 2, Episode 5. However, ShotBot decieved Law by disguising himself as a girl VGHS student, Rebecca Barbara. Gallery Go to The Law/Image Gallery Quotes *''"Law ready for this?"'' *''"Like my stash!"'' *''"S'n my D; stylin' my do"'' *''"If you want to disco then lets tango"'' *''"You look at me, Wendell!"'' *''"We all know how important THE LAW is around here!"'' Trivia *The Law has a best selling album, as stated on the Rocket Jump page for Episode 5. The only known song is "The Long Arm the Law", which is briefly played in Episode 5 and is a song on Axe Legends. *He has two golden Socom Gear 1911 pistols and can effectively and quickly reload them at the same time, as seen in the second season trailer. *S'n my D also means something else highly inappropriate. *The Law thinks that he is a rebel and sometimes sees people as extremely stuck up. See Season 2, Episode 2 *His real name is Lawrence Pepperton and it is revealed that he despises that name. This is because of his past, where he was constantly bullied and made fun of. *The Law has only been seen killed ingame four times, and only legitimately killed once. The first, by Brian, was while he wasn't watching and done as a joke. The third and fourth times happened during the Season 2 finale, and were intentional deaths. His second onscreen death was the only time the odds were not only even, but actually in his favor upon losing. *The Long Arm of the Law pun is used a second time in the Sealsn 2 finale. If paused properly, it can be seen that each of his custom gold handguns is inscribed with the words "The Long Arm". These are likely the weapons' names. Appearances Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 9 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Peppertin, Lawrence